digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon Adventure: Digitalize
Digimon Adventures: Digitalize is a fan digimon anime series created by supereditor100, which take place in an alternative timeline separate from Digimon Adventure 02: Revenge of Diaboromon to the Epilogue Plot It's been 2 years since the defeat of and the final battle with . The Digidestineds are now leading normal lives. Kamichi Hiryu, a young high schooler, now have the fate of the Digital World in his hands, as he faces off against the Seven Great Demon Lords and their army of evil digimon, bent on conquering both worlds. He's not alone, with his digimon partner, an Agumon who's rare and unique to other Agumons, not to mention his friends and family to back him up. They'll save the two worlds from evil and restore peace for both worlds. Episodes Characters Main Characters Kamichi Hiryu A famous boy detective, who took numerous cases, some with the police, and he was successful in solving them, and won't stop at nothing to expose the truth behind each cases. When he stumbled upon the digimons and the Digital World, after learning that the digimons were being enslaved by evil digimons and an evil man, he took it upon himself to stop them from taking over the human and Digital Worlds. His digimon partner is Agumon. Kishi Aoinu The son of Raion Aoinu, President of Aoinu Internationals. At first, he thinks it would be better if he is the one who tries to save the Digital World, without anyone else to help him. But later learns that friends are the strength he needs to save the Digital World. His digimon partner is Gaomon. Sakura Aihime A popular idol that is known as "the Cherry Blossom Princess of Love". She is super-nice to people and are good friends with the female Digidestineds. Her digimon partner is Lalamon. Sasuke Sarutobi (The Black Knight) A boy who is descended from actual ninjas. He first appears as a cold and moody boy. He wants justice and was tricked by , who uses Sasuke's quest for justice, and turn him into his dark servant "The Black Knight". His digimon partner is Falcomon. Recurring Characters Digidestineds Taichi "Tai" Kamiya He was the Leader of the original Digidestined children. He is Kamichi's fellow teammate in the soccer club. He is 16-years-old, and a 1st year Odaiba High. His Digimon partner is . Yamato "Matt" Ishida He is one of the most popular boys in school, and the leader of the band rock Teenage Wolves. He was dating Sora Takenouchi, the ace of the tennis team, but broke up due to some relationship problems. He is 16-years-old, and a 1st year at Odaiba High. His Digimon partner is . Sora Takenouchi The ace of the school's tennis team, she was frequently dating Matt, but broke up. She is still dealing her with new-found feelings with Tai. She is 16-years-old, and a 1st year at Odaiba High. Her Digimon partner is . Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi The smartest boy in school, he is 15-year-old and a 3rd year at Odaiba Junior High. His digimon partner is . Mimi Tachikawa A 15-years-old living in America, she frequently go visiting in Japan. Her digimon partner is . Joe Kido The oldest of the Digidestineds, he studying to be a doctor. He is 17-years-old, and a 2nd-year in Odaiba Private High. His digimon partner is . Takeru "T.K." Takaishi Matt's younger brother, he has mixed feelings with Kari. He is 13-years-old and a 1st year in Odaiba Junior High. his digimon partner is . Kari Kamiya Tai's younger sister, she likes to be nice to everyone as she can. She is 13-years-old and a 1st year in Odaiba Junior High. Her digimon partner is . Davis Motomiya A 13-year-old 1st year in Odaiba Junior High who has a crush on Kari. He idolizes Tai. His digimon partner is . Yolei Inoue She is 14-year-old and a 2nd year in Odaiba Junior High. Her digimon partner is . Cody Hida A 11 year-old boy who is in 5th grade in Odaiba Elementary School, he has a strong sense of justice and a master at . His digimon partner is . Ken Ichijoji A 13-year-old child prodigy who excel in both academics and athletics and attends Odaiba Private Middle School in his 1st year. His digimon partner is . Royal Knights A trio of Digidestineds who defends the Digital World, from the forces of the Seven Great Demon Lords and their servant, the Black Knight. They were chosen by the Digimon Sovereigns to help the Digidestineds. They don't know each other's identity. The Red Knight (or Crimson Knight) His digimon partner is Guilmon. The White Knight His digimon partner is Kudamon. The Blue Knight His digimon partner is Veemon. Friends & Family Hiroshi Kenshin Yukino Mizuki Sakura's best friend in school. Daughter of the Mizuki Group's President. Tenma Shiroichi A boy detective who's been living in London for the past few years. His father is the Director of the . He's a detective who's been chasing after the Phantom Thief MASK for a long time, and determine to capture him. Keiji Aoiroten A boy detective from , he think of Kamichi as his detective rival of the East. The Hiryu Family Akaichi Hiryu Kamichi's older brother, he is an 18-year-old student in the . He sometimes helps his younger sister Saya with her homework when Kamichi isn't around. He attends Professor Takenouchi's lecture on folklore. Mayu Hiryu Kamichi's older sister, 17-years-old, she is a 2nd-year in Odaiba High. Sayu Hiryu Sayu is Kamichi's 13-year-old little sister, she is a freshman at Odaiba Junior High. She is in the same class as Davis, T.K. and Kari. She constantly flirts with T.K.(similarly to how Jun Motomiya does it to Matt), much to Kari's dismay. Shunichi Hiryu Shunichi is Kamichi's 10-year-old brother, he's the only other one of the Hiryu siblings either than Kamichi who knew of the digimon's existance, he helps Kamichi by hiding Agumon, when Akaichi and their sisters are in the house. His digimon partner is Dorumon. Masamune Hiryu Yukimura Hiryu Oichi Hiryu Shingen Hiryu The Aoinu Family Raion Aoinu Mariko Aoinu The Sarutobi Family Ryutora Sarutobi Maria Sarutobi Others Phantom Thief MASK (A.K.A. the M'ysterious '''A'lluring 'S'ecretive 'K'id) A mysterious gentleman thief, who uses magic to commit his crime. He steal things for the thrill of outwitting the police. He has a unwilling rivalry with Kamichi and Tenma Shiroichi. His digimon partner is Wizardmon. Villians '''The Black Knight Professor Vladimir Dracul Professor Jackal Hyde & '''Dark Masters Seven Great Demon Lords Trivia *This series contains elements from and . *Four of the characters in Digimon Adventure: Digitalize are based on Four Geniuses. Kamichi is based on , Phantom Thief MASK is based on , Tenma Shiroichi is based on , and Keiji Aoiroten is based on . *The 4 Knights in this series may be references to the directions; Black is the reference to (North), Red is the reference to (South), White is the reference to (West), Blue is the reference to (East). The knights can also represents the Digimon Sovereigns. *Most of the characters are named after histoical figures from the . Category:Fan fiction